User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 20
“How much longer do you think we’ll be in here?” asked Rio, growing rather impatient. “By the sound of things, I believe they’re still on red alert.” responded Le. “I was expecting a reaction from them, but hoped for a more positive one.” replied Rio. “I’m sure they’ll discover the truth about the document. That or the rest of our team will tell them.” said Le, knowing they wouldn’t trust anything they said for a long time. Just then, the cell door opened and a well dressed minifig walked in. “Well well, I guess they took your joke a bit hard.” remarked StopSecret. “You got that right.” replied Rio. “Glad to see you SS. I assume you’ve told them it was only a joke.” said Le. “Yep, but who knows if they believed me. They let me come in to talk to you and are going to send down someone from legality in just a bit. “That’s swell.” murmured Rio. Just then the door opened once more, and another minifig walked in. “Hello, I’m Gstomi head of legality here at LNA. I’ve gone over your document and it appears you’re telling the truth. However, your actions have provoked other hostilities that we must act upon.” said Gstomi, in his German accent. “Now wait just a minute, you said yourself the documents fake. And I’m sure by now you’ve concluded were not spies. So what else do you have to hold us on?” said Rio, rather upset by Gstomi’s aggressive behavior. “Why nothing, you’re free to go and never return that’s all.” replied Gstomi, with a smug grin. “Very well, but don’t say we didn’t warn you.” retaliated Rio. Just then Gstomi’s communicator began buzzing. “Yes. Are they alright? Alright, be sure to let everyone know of Rio’s actions! Bye.” said Gstomi, as he ended the call. “That was Kepler. The Nexus Victory has returned and it’s crew badly wounded. As I said before, you are free to go.” said Gstomi. He then turned off the electric cell bars and motioned them to leave. “Well thank you.” replied Le. “Hope you don’t break your wrist closing the door.” replied Rio sarcastically. “Don’t worry, we’ll have loads of laughs later.” replied Gstomi. As they left several of the pirates cried out to Rio as they walked passed. “I suggest we you alert the relevant authorities about Rioforce impersonating someone of importance, and for forging a fake legal document!” shouted Goggles. “Rio is a evil!” yelled Declan. Followed by a ”Why do I have a feeling Rioforce is a con artist.” followed by laughs “Don’t mind them Rio, we have other matters of importance.” said StopSecret. “Whoa really?” asked Doom sarcastically. “Yeah it’s a complete fake, and even better is I made one up myself just for laughs.” replied Gstomi. “And StopSecret actually came here to get them out?” asked Chris teasingly. “Yep, you should have seen their faces.” Gstomi replied. After a few more minutes of exchanging laughs a comments Zax chimed in. “I don’t think what he did was that bad, and if he’s sorry we should forgive him.” “I agree, what was he accusing us of anyway?” said Zach. “Oh, we will, just after the joke gets old!” shouted Flex as he burst out laughing. “Anyway, he was accusing us of stealing from the Big Man.” said Doom. “Who?” asked Kepler. “You know, the one who controls all our operations, even the original Nexus Force leaders. “Oh ok.” said Kepler, still a bit confused. “Besides, it’s no big deal. The only one doing anything was maybe Brick. And we could kick him out easy.” replied Chris. “As always blame Brick.” Yahooie chimed in from the other room. “Whoa, whoa, guys! We just got done fighting a battle, let's not start another.” said Roseanne “Very true, we all aren’t in much position to do much fighting anyway.” replied Ferf, as he scanned the room filled with them on stretchers. “What’s the pirate and spy situation looking like Kepler?” asked LU182 from the stretcher closest to the door. “It’s good sir, very, very good.” “Kepler! Is everything ok?” asked Atom concerned about Kepler’s change in voice. Suddenly, Kepler began to change, along with the nurse on duty Flora Nightgale. “What! But that’s impossible?” shouted Alec. “Suddenly the sickbay doors opened and the Master floated in, followed by the remaining and thought to be caught pirate crew. “Who let you guys out!” shouted Doom in confusion. “Why the Master of course.” replied Allen. “But how did he get in?” asked Zach. “Why Kepler a.k.a my Maelstrom Hunter, did.” replied the Master. “You see, as soon as we arrived these three have been invading your base.” “But everyone was scanned, how did they get past security?” asked Chris “You guys are clueless, aren’t you.” said Boba. “You see, we waited till the needed minifig was scanned and checked for infection. Then we simply took their place, infecting one minifig at a time.” replied a mysterious voice. “Who’s that?” asked Zax “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m GiftedWackyEngineer or GWEN for short.” replied Gwen, who was being followed by an infected Yahooie. “Another ally of yours I suppose?” asked Brick. “Why yes.” replied the Master. “The faction leaders won’t let you get away with this!” shouted LU, Brick and Atom. “Why of course they wouldn’t, so that’s why they were the first to be converted. They now are under my control.” replied the Master “So then just destroy us now. Unless you still don’t have the bricks to do it.” teased Roseanne. “I have something much more painful than death in mind for you twelve.” replied the Master. “But first, I must ask if any would like to join the cause of reform this team desperately needs.” said Boba. “What are you talking about?” asked LU182 “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” replied Boba. “There has been talk about reform, as well a shifts in leadership for months now. And we’re here to clear up the matter once and for all.” concluded Mvp. “Well you’re crazy if you think anyone will stick around and help.” said Brick. “And even crazier is you think you can keep us here against our will!” retorted Atom “Of course we won’t force you to stay, but we won’t let anyone who wants to make trouble have a say in what goes on.” said Allen. “Let’s put it to a vote then.” suggested Brick. “Alright, all in favor, say I. All in opposition, LEAVE!” said Boba The rest is history. Next Generation Series Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts